


Sergeant+Rescue+New Friend

by katmariefrancis



Series: Sergeant+Rescue+New Friend [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Part one of a larger work, dad!Jack, he's so good at adopting adult children, mac and jack are bros, some injury description, some language?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmariefrancis/pseuds/katmariefrancis
Summary: Mac and Jack are sent on a rescue mission to retrieve an Army Sergeant from a terrorist cell. It’s the beginning of a beautiful friendship.Or, Jack Dalton adopts another dangerous adult child.





	Sergeant+Rescue+New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So. First ever MacGyver fic.  
> ...I’m really excited holy heck I have so many ideas whirring around in my brain for this

SOMEWHERE IN LATVIA  
COULDN’T TELL YOU WHERE  
EVEN IF I WERE ALLOWED

“Mac, come on man, tell me you’ve got a plan!” Jack yelled above the din of gunfire from behind a large crate, just across a divide from the crate I was currently behind, a piece of fabric I’d found tied tightly around the bullet wound in my arm. 

“I do, but its components are along that back wall--past all those guys with guns!” I shouted back. “If I could get to the bleach, I can use the fumes it creates and-”

“All we need to know is if it goes kaboom, boy genius.” Jack interrupted. 

“He’s right, blondie. This isn’t the time for science babble.” Matty put in. I rolled my eyes. 

“Yes, it will go kaboom.” I answered. 

“That’s all I needed to know, kiddo.” Jack said. “I’ll do my best to get your ass over there safe. I’ve got a spare clip.” I shot Jack a grin. “On three, we both pop up. I’ll cover you.” 

“One, two… _three_!” 

On three, I shot up and sprinted for my life, weaving through crates and trying to protect my face from the spray of wood being splintered by bullets as I passed. The challenge came when it was time to actually get past the several men that were lined up. Luckily, Jack had had more forethought than I did. He’d followed a little ways behind, and he helped me fight off the ones that weren’t already down with bullet wounds--fatal or otherwise. 

“So you’re going to be able to focus this enough to blow through a door?” Jack asked as I gathered things into my arms. I nodded. 

“Theoretically, yes. I’ve worked through the calculations in my head, and assuming I’m not wrong, there will be enough force to get through that door, but not so much it injures whoever is in there.” 

“Theoretically.” Jack repeated. 

“Hey, I’ve done the calculations.” I defended. Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Kid, you should be glad you’ve got a reputation to back you up.” he told me, voice holding a hint of defeat. I smirked. “Now come on, you got all your doodads yet?” he asked. I pulled one final thing off the shelves--a bucket--and nodded. The two of us sprinted over to the large metal door and I dropped all my stuff in front of it. I slid open a slot, probably meant to slide in what little rations they were giving her to eat. 

“Sergeant First Class Katrina Ryder?” I called. A gasp sounded from inside the cell, followed by scrabbling sounds and pained noises. I could just make out a shadowed figure scrambling into the corner of the cell. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now. My name is Agent Angus MacGyver, this is my partner Agent Jack Dalton. Both of us are former Army. We’re with Phoenix.” 

The panicked breathing leveled out just a little, and I was thankful that Katrina had known about Phoenix before she’d been captured. Being rescued by mysterious government agents was freaky enough, but not knowing who they worked for? I couldn’t imagine. 

“Army?” Katrina asked. 

“Yeah, I was an EOD tech and Jack here was Delta and then my EOD Overwatch.” I answered. 

“I was EOD tech for a while.” Katrina said shakily. I nodded, a smile forming on my lips. 

“Listen, we’re going to get you out and to exfil, but I have to blow this door open. I need you to cover yourself with whatever you can and bunch yourself into the corner farthest from the door. I’ll give you a countdown and then there’s gonna be a real loud bang.” There was some motion inside and after a few moments Katrina called to us. 

“I’m ready.” Her voice was slightly muffled, and I smiled to myself. I prepped all the things I needed, and then, just before igniting, gave the second count-off of the afternoon. 

“One, two… _three_!” I ignited the fuse with Jack’s lighter and immediately dove out of the way, covering my ears, knowing Jack would follow suit. The bang sounded, and then nothing, until the door clanged against the wall when it flew open. I pushed myself off the ground “Katrina?” I called. I hoped I wasn’t being too loud, but between the gunfire and the explosion, my ears were ringing. 

“I’m… I’m okay,” Katrina answered, and I could see her form emerging from under the blanket and sleeping mat she’d burrowed herself underneath. “but I need help getting up.” Immediately, my stomach sank and Jack and I rushed in. 

“Did they hurt you?” I asked. “Did _I_ hurt you?” I added. Katrina was quick to shake her head. 

“No, no, I mean, yeah, they hurt me, but that’s not why I can’t really get up.” Katrina answered. “They took my leg.” she said. My eyes widened until I remembered what Matty had told us about the Sergeant. She was an amputee. “Everything hurts and I’m too weak to hop on one leg” Katrina admitted. Jack and I hurried to help her up. Katrina directed us around her more serious injuries, helping us stay away from them. Eventually, it was decided, much to Katrina’s dismay, that Jack would be carrying her. 

“Mac, Dalton, is she okay?” Matty’s tight voice came over our comms suddenly. 

“Yeah, pretty banged up and missing a prosthetic, but alive and I’m pretty sure she isn’t in serious condition.” I answered, going ahead of Jack and Katrina to clear the path. “We’re on our way to exfil now.” 

“It’s waiting for you less than a quarter mile up the road, guys. Be safe.” Matty answered. Jack and I nodded and started booking it to the exit, Katrina beginning to lean into Jack. I looked over as she let her head fall onto Jack’s shoulder and smiled softly to myself. Her eyes started to fall shut but then they snapped open again, her head lifting off of Jack’s shoulder quickly. 

“It’s okay, Sergeant, you can let yourself rest. We’ve got you.” Jack said softly. Katrina looked up at him and smiled a little. 

“Thanks, agents.” Katrina said before she rested her head back on Jack’s shoulder. Her eyes stayed open and alert for a few more moments before they started falling shut again. 

“Sergeant, I hate to do this, but keep yourself awake. We’re not sure if you have a concussion, but by the looks of your face, I wouldn’t be surprised.” I said suddenly as the realization hit me. 

“Thanks, Agent MacGyver.” Katrina told me. I smiled at her as she settled into Jack’s arms. “So how’s Matty doing?” she asked. I raised my eyebrows. “I’ve spoken with her a few times during my time in the army. Matty has a thing for bossing around the higher-ups, and she usually goes through me.” I chuckled. 

“Yeah, that’d be our Matty.” I answered. 

“Did you forget I can hear you, Blondie?” Matty’s voice came over my comm. I chuckled. “One of you give your comm to the Sergeant. I want to talk to her.” I relayed the message. 

“Here, kid, take mine out of my ear.” Jack said. Katrina obliged and reached up with a slightly shaky hand and gently extricated Jack’s comm from inside his ear. 

“Hey, Director Webber.” she greeted. Her voice was loud and clear in my ear. 

“Hey there, Sergeant Ryder.” Matty answered. To the untrained ear, her voice was the same as it usually was, but I could hear the concealed amusement. “How are you doing?” 

“I’m alright. Probably concussed, as Agent MacGyver pointed out.” Katrina answered. 

“Speaking of which, we made it to exfil. I think it’s time we got you checked out, Sergeant.” Jack said. 

“Matty, we’ll get in touch once we’re all cleared by Phoenix med.” I said. 

“Alright, keep me updated. Good work, guys.” Matty said, then there was a small click followed by a series of beeps to let me know the line had been disconnected. I pulled my comm out and dropped it in a pocket as Jack directed Katrina to the pocket he kept his in. We were greeted by a doctor as we walked up to the airplane that was going to fly us back to Los Angeles. It was also about to provide medical care for the three of us. 

“Okay, kid, let’s get you looked at, too.” Jack said as he laid Katrina on a stretcher to be looked after by the doctors on board. I shook my head, gaze fixed on Katrina. 

“They need to look at her first.” I insisted. “Who knows what kind of damage she sustained?”

“News flash, Mac, Matty sends a certain number of docs per person.” a doctor said, appearing at my right side. “And I have been informed that you’ve been shot.” I sighed and rolled my eyes. I looked up at the doctor, who rolled her eyes. “Come on, off with that makeshift bandage and your button down.” she prodded, motioning for me to start pulling my shirt off. “I need to clean that wound up and stitch it shut. If it’s left like this, you’re gonna die of infection or very slow blood loss. Off with the over shirt, boy genius.” I rolled my eyes and quickly untied the strip of fabric and began unbuttoning my shirt. The doctor helped me pull it off so I didn’t have to move my injured arm which, now that I was thinking about it, really hurt. 

“It probably had some wood dust on it, if it didn’t take an entire splinter with it. There were wooden crates and there were wood splinters flying everywhere.” I told the doctor. 

“Because nothing is ever as simple as just a gunshot wound with you.” she said, rolling her eyes, a smirk on her lips. “Okay, here comes the fun part.” the doctor warned. I was pretty sure her name was Charlotte. I could remember Jack calling her Charlie during one of our visits to Phoenix Med, but I also remembered being pretty out of it then. I’d just had an unfortunate meeting with a knife… multiple times. I hissed as the doctor cleaned my wound with rubbing alcohol. “Sorry, kiddo, don’t want an infection to set in.” the doctor said apologetically. “So I don’t know if you remember the last time we met, so I’m Doctor Charlotte. Call me Charlie, everyone does.” 

“So I was right!” I answered. “I very foggily remembered, but…”

“You’d been stabbed about four times. I’m amazed you remember anything at all from that morning.” Charlie finished for me. “I’m not sure if that’s a testament to your strength or your obstinacy.” I rolled my eyes, flinching as I felt the prick of a needle close to my bullet wound. “Hey, get ready, I’m about to get the bullet and apparent possible wood sliver outta your arm. Gonna hurt til that local anesthetic kicks in.” 

“Trust me, I can’t even tell which, and I like to think I know just about anything there is to know about the kid.” Jack put in. I rolled my eyes, biting my lip as Charlie started to dig around for the bullet. 

“Careful, Jack, I have just as much expertise on you.” I answered, making Charlie chuckle. “And I’d definitely use ‘obstinate’ to describe you.” Jack rolled his eyes, huffing. 

“There we go, got the little slug out.” Charlie announced triumphantly. “And I can’t find any other debris, but I would certainly get an X-Ray before you leave Phoenix Med back at headquarters. I’m gonna disinfect it one last time and then stitch you up.” I nodded. 

“Thanks, Doc.” I said gratefully. Charlie got back to work and Jack did his best to distract me, but I pretended not to catch on when he got me going on a science tangent until he could tell the local anesthetic had kicked in. 

“So really, time is pointless.” I was saying. “It’s literally just a social construct to keep us all on the same schedule. But it doesn’t even do that because there’s six different ones in the States! Right now, total, there’s 37 different time zones in use.” I paused to take a breath, Jack chuckling. 

“And we’re done! Thanks for distracting him, Jackie boy.” Charlie said. I looked at my arm, which was now neatly bandaged. 

“Thanks, Char.” Jack said. 

“Thanks, Doc.” I echoed. “I know I’m… not the easiest.” 

“Hey, I’ve had worse. I deal with an entire organization full of tough-ass people who like to pretend they’re invincible.” I laughed when she sent me and Jack pointed looks. 

“Agent MacGyver, Sergeant Ryder is asking for you!” one of the doctors surrounding Katrina yelled suddenly. I shot out of my seat and jogged over to where they were attending to her wounds. I was amazed by what the doctors were able to do on a flight. They’d bandaged her up and were giving her oxygen via a cannula. 

“Is she okay?” I asked. 

“Should be, with time and rest.” the doctor who’d called me over said. “A stay in medical is certainly in her best interest for a couple of days, but she should certainly make a full recovery given some time.”

“Hey, Agent MacGyver.” came a voice from the bed. 

“Hey, there. How’re you feeling?” I asked. 

“I mean, I’ve had better days. How’s the arm?” Katrina replied. 

“Kinda numb right now.” I said. “Gonna hurt like a bitch later, though.” Katrina winced in sympathy. 

“I wish I didn’t know what that feels like, but I know the feeling a little too well.” Katrina said. “You should sit down, take a load off.” she added after a moment. 

“You know, Sergeant, that’s probably the best idea I’ve heard all day.” Jack said, walking over, two chairs in hand. He set one behind me and sat himself down in the other one. 

“Hey, by the way, you don’t have to keep calling me Sergeant. Too formal.” Katrina said, smiling kindly. “People who save my life get to call me Reena. Or Ryder.” 

“Alright then, Reena.” I said. “Or Ryder.” I added with a smirk. 

“Is he always this much of a smartass?” Reena asked Jack. Jack chuckled. 

“Oh, no, usually he’s much worse.” Jack answered. 

“Watch yourself, Dalton.” I warned playfully. “While we’re on the subject of what we’re calling each other, call me Mac.” I said. “Agent MacGyver… also too formal.” Reena grinned. 

“You should get some rest, Reena.” Jack said. “Docs cleared you for a little catnap. We’ll be right here when you wake up.” Reena nodded, smiling. 

“Thanks, guys.” she murmured, eyes already falling shut. “I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me.”

I opened my mouth to reply, but Reena was already asleep, breaths deep and even. I smiled softly. 

“Kid’s been through a lot.” Jack marveled. “She reminds me of you, actually.” 

“I hope you’re not talking about looks, because then I’d be concerned for the state of your eyesight.” I shot back, chuckling. Reena had curly dark brown hair that hung past her shoulder blades. Her face was thin, jawbone painfully sharp, though that would probably change once she got healthier. Her eyes were close to circular, and they were a sharp green with edges that were almost blue and flecks of gold lining the inside rim around her pupil. 

“Kid, you really are a smartass.” Jack complained. I chuckled. “You know I’m talkin’ personality here.” 

“I just like to give you a hard time, Jack, don’t worry.” I said. Jack and I sat in comfortable silence for a moment before I pulled my phone out. 

“Whatcha doin’?” 

“Texting Matty and then, hopefully, falling asleep.” I answered. “I’m beat.” I shot off a quick text to Matty and then shifted around in my seat until I got comfortable. 

As I was falling asleep, Jack spoke softly. 

“Sleep well, kiddos.”


End file.
